


Der Beginn einer Reise

by Donnerstagsengel



Series: Schicksalssammler [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, John Winchester's Bad Parenting, Part 1
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnerstagsengel/pseuds/Donnerstagsengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hat lange auf sein erstes, eigenes Pokémon gewartet. An Sammys zehntem Geburtstag ist es endlich soweit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Beginn einer Reise

 Dean hatte seinem Bruder nie vorgeworfen, dass er wegen ihm seine Pokémonreise nicht starten konnte.

Natürlich war Dean ein wenig verbittert gewesen, aber seine Vorwürfe hatten sich immer und von Anfang an gegen John gerichtet – es war immerhin nicht die Schuld eines dreijährigen Sammys, dass Team Rocket offenbar Probleme mit der angesehenen Trainerfamilie Campbell hatte und deshalb ein Feuer im Haus der jüngsten Tochter legte, die dabei ums Leben kam – und ganz zufällig ihre Mutter gewesen war. Es war auch nicht Sammys Schuld, dass ihr Vater sie daraufhin ein Jahr lang durch Kanto geschleppt hatte, immer auf der Jagd nach den Mördern seiner Frau, bis Team Rocket schließlich zerschlagen war und Bobby, ein alter Kamerad Johns, ihm schließlich einen festen Job als Arenaleiter in Relievera beschafft hatte.

Bis der Umzug nach Relievera vollzogen und ihr neues Zuhause eingerichtet war, war Sammys vierter Geburtstag bereits ins Land gezogen und Dean war mit Erreichen seines zehnten Lebensjahres mehr als nur bereit, endlich seine eigene Pokémonreise zu beginnen. Angel, das Evoli seiner Mutter und das einzige Pokémon, das den Hausbrand überlebt hatte, war schnell zu Deans ständigem Begleiter und Trostspender geworden, wenn John ihn wieder einmal mit seinem jüngeren Bruder zurückließ, aber bevor er nicht selbst ein Trainer war, würde Angel nie wirklich zu ihm gehören.

Außerdem hatte Ellen, ihre neue Nachbarin und Leiterin der Pokémonpension auf Route 7, ihm gezeigt, wie man sich richtig um Eier kümmerte und ihm versprochen, ihm sein eigenes Ei zu schenken, sobald er von Professor Platan sein erstes Pokémon erhalten hatte.

Generell waren die Einwohner von Relievera sehr hilfsbereit und verständnisvoll, was die Situation der Winchesters betraf, und erklärten sich gerne dazu bereit, auf Sam aufzupassen, wenn Johns Verpflichtungen als Arenaleiter ihn von Zuhause fernhielten. Deshalb hatte Dean nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Vater ihm die Reise verbieten würde.

Anfangs tat er es noch mit der Begründung, Dean habe sich noch nicht richtig eingelebt und solle sich Zeit lassen, es hetzte ja nicht, aber immer mehr von Deans neuen Freunden verließen nach und nach die Stadt, um ihr Abenteuer zu beginnen und je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto seltener kam ihr Vater nach Hause. Dean schien nichts weiter zu sein als ein Babysitter für Sam, der günstigerweise auch noch im selben Haus wohnte und nicht bezahlt werden musste. John behauptete zwar, er könne Sam einfach niemand anderes als einem Familienmitglied anvertrauen, aber daran glaubte Dean nicht mehr. Er war selbst noch ein Kind gewesen, als er die Erziehung seines jüngeren Bruders übernehmen musste, lange, bevor sie überhaupt nach Relievera gekommen waren, und keine Ausrede der Welt änderte etwas an der Tatsache, dass das eigentlich Johns Aufgabe gewesen wäre.

Man konnte also sehen, Dean machte Sam wirklich keine Vorwürfe. Er konnte schließlich genauso wenig etwas für den Starrsinn und die Charakterschwäche ihres Vaters wie Dean selbst und so hatten sie eben gemeinsam Sams zehntem Geburtstag entgegengefiebert, der Stichtag für ihre Entlassung in die Welt.

Was Dean Sam jedoch vorwarf, war dessen hastiger Abgang, nachdem er sein Starterpokémon gewählt hatte und mit seinem Pokédex von Professor Platan in sein erstes Abenteuer entlassen wurde. Dean hatte gewusst, dass Sam seinen Wunsch nicht teilte, zumindest die erste Strecke des Wegs gemeinsam zurückzulegen, das konnte er ihm auch schlecht verübeln. Sam brannte darauf, die Welt kennenzulernen und sich selbst auf dem Gebiet der Pokémon zu behaupten und sein großer Bruder wäre ihm auf dieser Reise der Selbstfindung nur Ballast. Aber hatte er denn wirklich davonrennen müssen, ohne sich von ihm zu verabschieden? War ihm seine Beziehung mit Dean denn wirklich so wenig wert? Oder befürchtete er wirklich, dass Dean ihm seine Gesellschaft aufzwingen würde? Es tat weh darüber nachzudenken, dass Sam eine solch schlechte Meinung von ihm haben könnte.

Auch Angel, der auch nach all den Jahren noch treu an seiner Seite stand, wirkte niedergeschlagen und ließ mit einem leisen _Evo_ die Ohren hängen. Immerhin hatte auch das Pokémon seit seiner Geburt ins Herz geschlossen und ihn aufwachsen sehen. Mit einem Seufzen kniete Dean sich zu seinem Freund hinunter und fuhr ihm einmal sanft durch das weiße Nackenfell, bevor er Sams Abschiedsgeschenk in seinem Rucksack verschwinden ließ. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er genug Geld für ein Starter-Set mit allen käuflich erwerbbaren Pokébällen zusammengesparrt hatte, aber er hatte helfen wollen, den Beginn von Sams Reise zu etwas besonderem zu machen.

Egal, nun war es dafür zu spät. Musster er es ihm eben geben, wenn er ihm das nächste Mal über den Weg lief.

 

 

„Nun, Dean, ich glaube, du hast jetzt lange genug gewartet.“

Dean zuckte zusammen. Für einen Moment hatte er vergessen, dass Professor Platan noch immer im Wohnzimmer ihres Hauses stand. Für gewöhnlich kam man als beginnender Trainer zum Labor des Professors in Illumina City, um sich sein erstes Pokémon abzuholen, aber da John keine Zeit gehabt (oder es auch einfach vergessen) hatte, hatte Ellen organisiert, dass Platan ausnahmsweise einmal einen Hausbesuch abstattete. Ohne Begleitung eines Pokémon war zu gefährlich, durch die Wildnis' Kalos zu reisen und keiner hatte Dean glauben wollen, dass Angel sie auch dann beschützen konnte, wenn Dean nicht offiziell sein Trainer war.

Langsam erhob sich Dean aus seiner hockenden Position, als Platan ihn zu sich heran winkte, und trat auf ihn zu, Angel immer dicht auf den Fersen.

„Wie du mitbekommen hast, hat sich dein Bruder für Igamaro entschieden. Damit bleiben für dich noch Froxy und Fynx zur Wahl.“ Der Professor sah ihn aus seinen dunklen, grauen Augen durchdringend an. „Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein, Dean. Deine Situation ist äußerst ungewöhnlich und verschafft dir einen massiven Nachteil. Natürlich startet nicht jeder seine Reise gleich mit zehn Jahren, aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen. Aber diese Leute starten dann entweder ein bis zwei Jahre später oder erst, wenn sie erwachsen sind und bereits anderweitig Lebenserfahrung gesammelt haben.“ Mit einem Seufzen fuhr er sich durch die Haare und Dean wusste, was folgen würde, auch wenn er es nicht hören wollte. „Du bist jetzt 16 Jahre alt und hast weder die Erfahrung als Trainer, noch die Lebenserfahrung, die andere von dir erwarten werden. Das ist in keiner Weise deine Schuld und lasse dir nie etwas anderes einreden, aber du wirst es vor allem anfangs schwer haben, dich auf deiner Reise durchzusetzen. Deshalb möchte ich, dass du deinen ersten Weggefährten sorgfältig wählst. Ich weiß. Du hast Angel, und Ellen hat mir bereits verraten, dass in dem Ei, das sie dir anvertraut hat, eine ganz besondere Überraschung wartet, aber das hier wird das erste Pokémon in deinem Team, dass du ganz alleine für deine Reise ausgewählt hast.“

Dean biss sich beunruhigt auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte gewusst, dass sein Start alles andere als ideal war, aber dass selbst Professor Platan ihn darauf ansprach, hatte er nicht erwartet. Vielleicht würden seine Schwierigkeiten tatsächlich eine ganze Ecke härter zu überkommen werden, als er bisher angenommen hatte.

Vielleicht sollte er die Wahl seines Starters also doch noch einmal überdenken? Es war in ganz Relievera bekannt, dass Sam derjenige der Winchester-Jungs war, der sich für die Pokémonforschung interessierte, aber auch Dean hatte einen ganzen Fundus an Wissen über Pokémon. Sam mochte sich für die Theorie des ganze interessieren, für den Grund hinter Entwicklungen, der Funktionsweise von Pokébällen und die Geschichte hinter den einzelnen Arten, aber Dean kannte die Stärken und Schwächen der einzelnen Pokémon, wusste, wie man mit ihnen Freundschaft schloss und sie im Notfall aufpäppelte. Außerdem hatte er sechs Jahre Zeit gehabt, sich mit den Starterpokémon der Kalos-Region zu beschäftigen. Er wusste, welchen der beiden übriggebliebenen Pokébälle er wollte, mit welchem Pokémon er und Angel schon seit Jahren in seinen Träumen Abenteuer bestritten.

Aber Platans Worte hatten etwas in ihm wachgerüttelt. Er konnte sich nicht auf das Glück verlassen, schnell mit seinem Starterpokémon klar zu kommen. Es musste wohl ein letzter Test durchgeführt werden, bevor seine Entscheidung endgültig war.

„Dürfte ich sie beide einmal kennenlernen, bevor ich mich entscheide?“, flüsterte er, und seine Stimme klang so brüchig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Vielleicht war er doch nervöser, als er gedacht hatte.

!Natürlich, Dean. Einzeln oder beide zusammen?“ Der Professor schien die Antwort bereits zu kennen, denn er hatte beide Pokébälle bereits vom Couchtisch genommen und hielt sie dem Teenager entgegen. „Bitte, du hast die Ehre. Dann kannst du gleich einmal üben“, zwinkerte er und lächelte ermutigend, als Dean mit zitternden Fingern nach den Pokébällen griff. Für einen Moment betrachtete er sie mit undefinierbarem Blick, bevor er die Schultern straffte und die Pokébälle entschlossen in die Luft warf.

Zwei gleißende Lichtstrahlen schossen daraus hervor, aus denen sich die Formen eines kleinen Fuchses und eines Frosches bildeten. Keine Sekunde später standen ein Fynx und ein Froxy vor ihnen. Das Froxy begann sofort, lautstark zu quaken und kleine Wasserbläschen in die Luft zu blasen, während sich das Fynx nur neugierig umsah, nach dem es sich auf den Hinterpfoten niedergelassen hatte.

„Vielleicht interessiert es dich ja, aber das Fynx ist eines unserer wenigen weiblichen Starter. Für gewöhnlich entscheiden sich die meisten Anfänger nämlich eher für ein männliches Pokémon, weiß Arceus, warum.“

Dean lächelte leicht und beobachtete die Pokémon einige Augenblicke lang, bevor er zu Angel hinuntersah.

„Was meinst du, bleiben wir dabei, worüber wir geredet haben?“ Angel blickte kurz zu ihm auf, bevor er auf die beiden Pokémon zu trottete, die ihn aufmerksam betrachteten. Vorsichtig schnupperte er erst an dem Froxy, dem das offenbar nicht zu gefallen schien und ihm daher mit einem seiner langen Beine einen Schlag auf den Kopf verpasste, bevor er sich dem Fynx zuwandte. Das Weibchen ließ die Prozedur geduldig über sich ergehen und schnappte nur spielerisch nach seinem Ohr, nur um dann damit zu beginnen, Angels Fell sauber zu lecken.

Angel sah zu Dean zurück und nickte. Mit einem entschlossenen Schritt trat Dean neben Angel und hockte sich zu den beiden hinunter.

„Hey, du.“ Überrascht schaute das Fuchspokémon zu ihm auf. „Hättest du Lust, mit mir und Angel auf Reisen zu gehen? Wir hätten bestimmt viel Spaß zusammen und würden einen Menge Abenteuer erleben.“

Für einen Moment schien das Fynx nicht zu wissen, wie es reagieren sollte, bevor er plötzlich anfing, einen hohen Fiepston auszustoßen und wie verrückt durch die Gegend zu springen. Dean und Angel sahen sich einen Moment verwundert an, doch das überdrehte Pokémon hatte sich mittlerweile scheinbar entschlossen, seine Freude auf andere Weise zu zeigen, und hatte sich an Deans T-Shirt festgekrallt, um auf seine Schultern zu klettern und ihm über die Wange zu lecken. Dean lachte auf.

„Ich interpretiere das jetzt einmal als ein ja. Dann herzlich willkommen im Team, Kleine. Das Evoli da unten ist Angel und ich bin Dean und als offizielles Mitglied brauchst du auch noch einen Namen.“ Er sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus so gut es ging an, zu besorgt sie aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, sollte er den Kopf bewegen. „Wie wäre es mit Charlie?“ Das Fynx fiepte zustimmend.

Professor Platan, der das Froxy bereits wieder in seinen Pokéball zurückgerufen hatte, beobachtete das Geschehen aus einiger Entfernung mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln. Als er von dem Schicksal der Winchesters gehört hatte, war er entsetzt gewesen, wie kriminelle Organisationen wie Team Rocket das glückliche Familienleben von Menschen wie diesen einfach so zerstören konnten. Es wärmte ihn, zu sehen, das dieser junge Mann trotz allem, was er bereits erlebt hatte, noch immer Lachen konnte und nun endlich sein wohlverdientes Abenteuer beginnen konnte.

Die Zukunft sah hell aus für diesen Trainer, das konnte er bereits jetzt daran sehen, wie er mit seinen Pokémon umging, auch wenn er es schwer haben würde. Er konnte es gar nicht erwarten zu sehen, wie weit Dean Winchester es bringen würde.

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier war als kurzer OS für den Promt "Abenteuer" meiner Bingo-Karte gedacht, der den Beginn von Deans Pokémonreise beschreibt. 1700 Wörter in die Geschichte hatte ich endlich aufgegeben, mir etwas vormachen zu wollen. Das Kästchen "Abenteuer" füllt es immer noch.


End file.
